memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Through the Mirror, Issue 5
Through the Mirror, Issue 5 is the fifth and final issue of IDW Publishing comic, Through the Mirror. Description :Can Captain Picard prevent his Mirror counterpart's plans for galactic conquest? It's the explosive finale to Through the Mirror! Summary ;Previously in ''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Through the Mirror :'' :From their base of operations aboard the hijacked Martorelles Array, the Mirror Universe versions of Jean-Luc Picard and his crew were about to put the final stage of their plan into motion: convincing the crew of the ''Enterprise-D to abandon ship through an ersatz emergency, using the array to the Enterprise into the Mirror universe, giving them a second Galaxy-class ship for their armada, planned as the second of many. Mirror Picard found himself confronted with two surprises: the crew of the Enterprise-D did not abandon ship, and he was face-to-face with his alternate-universe counterpart, backed by a fully armed Away Team...'' The stand off in the Martorelles Array reaches an awkward standpoint as the Federation crew continues to gawk at their selves. Picard eventually finds enough of a voice to inform his that he and his crew are not to , a previous incursion even found its way into Federation records but now they will all be taken into custody. Ordering his to activate the array, the Terran Picard shoots first and a firefight breaks out. Data makes his way to a console and finds the array's controls are heavily encrypted...using exactly the same manner he would use allowing him instant access. Data discovers the Terran endgame of transporting the to the mirror universe and that the array cannot be shut down. To save themselves, they will need to destroy the components allowing the transporter to pierce the dimensional walls. Though Picard attempts to have Geordi La Forge fire on the array with the Enterprise, communications are still down and he takes off running. Picard soon locates his objective only to be confronted by his counterpart and the who pin him down in short order until his own Riker arrives. Using the distraction provided by his first officer, Picard targets the components, derailing the Terran plan but starting a chain reaction which sends cascading damage throughout the array. The Terrans take the opportunity to jump back to their own universe...all save who surreptitiously boards the USS Enterprise. Some time later, the bridge crew discusses their latest adventure and the surprise that the Terrans left the array staff untouched. When Picard queries as to whether or not they could shield themselves from future Terran incursions, Data denies it. There are simply too many variables to compute...however it is likely the Terrans expended enormous resources to travel across universes, thus it is also likely they will not return for a while. Riker and Wesley Crusher then ponder whether or not the Terrans are innately cruel beings or merely the product of a harsher realm. Picard points out they are asking the age old question of "Nature vs Nurture", a question no one has answered but that they must find a way to better detect any Terran intruders in their midst next time. Unknown to Picard, next time is already now. In his quarters, Reginald Barclay is attacked and restrained by his counterpart who declares he is taking over his life. To be continued. References Characters :Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Worf • Beverly Crusher • Deanna Troi • Data • Wesley Crusher • Reginald Barclay Appendices Related media Connections (Through the Mirror) | before = Through the Mirror, Issue 4 Ripe for Plunder, Chapter Four | after = Last Issue }} External link Category:TNG comics